This program of research continues our long-term objective of charting sentence processing as it unfolds, moment-by-moment, over time. The work we propose in this continuation focuses on a more precise set of verb-argument structure properties. We examine how these properties project from 'simple' through 'complex' constructions, allowing us to tease apart lexical from putatively structural operations. We approach our objectives from two simultaneous directions via the use of specific test populations. First, we examine language processing in normal, healthy listeners. The information gleaned from such an examination can be used to develop processing accounts that detail the activation and integration of lexical and structural information. In our second direction we aim to examine aspects of language processing in focally brain-damaged individuals who have aphasia. Our studies are designed to examine the well-known difficulties aphasic individuals have with sentence comprehension; they are designed to examine how lexical properties may be related to -- indeed, may be the source of -- apparent structural processing failures. Our long-term goal continues to be to use our psycholinguistic and neurolinguistic work to help develop efficacious treatment programs for aphasic individuals.